


The Dark

by sundae_dere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, implied sex, so it could be almost anyone, techincally no names are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_dere/pseuds/sundae_dere
Summary: Only you get to hear him like this.He’s yours.





	The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> just a stupid and extremely self indulgent little thing i wrote about half a year ago. i’m still proud of it and figured i might as well post it here <3

Sometimes, you stare at him and imagine him in the dark, close to you. You imagine his breathing, how clearly you can hear it, he’s so close. You imagine his lips on yours, soft, careful, like he doesn’t want to break you. It’s one of the most endearing things about him; one of the things you love most about him.

You stare at him and remember everything that happens between you in the dark, reveling in the warmth the memory gives you. The warmth he gives you.

His smooth skin underneath your fingertips, his impossibly soft hair cushioning your cheek, his arms, his embrace, enveloping you, his...

His eyes.

Oh, his eyes. Burning and violent, yet soft. They bore into you, right through you, straight to your soul. He can see everything. You let him see everything. You let him see the parts of yourself you’ve never shown anyone else. You let him discover parts of you that even you couldn’t see. All with his eyes. God, you love his eyes.

His voice, soft in your ear, reassuring, patient. He shows an impossible magnitude of emotions through his voice. No one else can hear it but you. Only you get to hear him like this.

He’s yours.

That thought makes you just as warm as the memory it wakes you from. You ponder it, turn it over in your mind. Bask in it.

Usually, when he catches you staring, he smirks and laughs at you, the cocky bastard.

This time, he looks up at you. He doesn’t smirk. Doesn’t laugh. He blinks.

“You okay?” he asks, a bit worried.

“Yeah,” you reassure him, smiling softly.

He lets out a small huff of amusement. “You look like you’ve just seen a five-course Italian meal across a room. And like you’d rather it not be across the room.”

Whoa, had you been unknowingly giving him bedroom eyes this entire time?

You play along.

“Well, maybe I’d like that Italian meal to get his sorry ass over here and join me on this side of the room,” you goad him, stretching your legs out from your position on the bed, exposing the shape of your thighs. You know he loves your thighs.

“Well, _maybe_ this Italian meal feels intimidated by your unrivaled hunger, and fears this may be the end—“

You lick your lips.

He drops what he’s doing to climb on the bed with you, tackling you, and you laugh.

You lean your forehead against his, murmuring, “I love you.”

He kisses the words from your lips, gives them back to you: “I love you, too.”

And he reminds you of just how much you love the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
